


Attack On Titan: Endless Love

by astroplum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Complex Plot, Dark Romance, Death, Entertainment, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Genderbend, Genderbend Attack On Titan, Genderbend Mikasa Ackerman, GenderbendMikasaAckerman, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sadness, Sexual References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, Violence, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroplum/pseuds/astroplum
Summary: 𝐌𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐬𝐚 𝐀𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧And just like that, everything changed. At that terrible moment, in our hearts we knew home was a pen, humanity cattle.Shiganshina crumbles.Prayers are useless.Tears are absurd.Death agonies are nothing.And total ruin is your reality, all that's left of any value is revenge.When two lost souls connect and become the light to one another's darkness. . .





	1. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐎𝐟 𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐚 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐈

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> This is a Attack on Titan Fan-fiction.  
> It will be based on the anime/manga. All credit goes to the it's rightful author, Hajime Isayama. I hope you enjoy!

**∞∞∞**

 

The young white haired girl lays beside her older brother Eren. They were currently sleeping under a large tree in the meadows breathing softly. Mika just finished gathering the firewood that Eren and Roslyn were suppose to collect, but of course they were sleeping instead of taking care of their responsibilities. The young grey eyed boy watches over his two siblings as they slept. Noticing they looked very content and he would hate to disturb it. Just in time Eren wakes up with a small gasp. This causes Roslyn to jolt awake as well giving the fact that her head rested on his chest. Mika kneels down looking at the two blankly.

"Huh? Mika. . ." Eren speaks first as Roslyn completely sat up rubbing her eyes gently. "We should be going back." Mika spoke as he watches Roslyn, something he does involuntary.  Feeling his gaze Roslyn turns towards the young boy only for him to look away and back down at Eren. _‘What was that about?'_ She thought while standing up. "What are we doing here?" Eren asks that strange question gently rubbing the sleep out of his green orbs only for Roslyn to giggle lightly.

"You were in that deep asleep that you're still only half-awake?" Mika questions him with a blank expression. "No. . . It just feels like I had this really long dream or something. . . What was it about? I can't remember." The brown haired boy mumbles to himself. Mika stands up with fire wood carrier on his back, "Eren, why are you crying?" This causes Roslyn to direct her attention back to her brother. She just now notices his puffy eyes."Huh?" Eren touches his face with wide eyes. 

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asks kneeling down beside her brother only for him to quickly get up and shake his head. "I'm fine. Let's just go." With that both Roslyn and Eren pick up their wood carrier and headed back inot town.

 

**∞∞∞**

 

Eren stood between both Mika and Roslyn as they headed back and on the way Roslyn couldn't help, but over hear a monk shouting words of God. Stopping she listens to the man's shoutings. “Listen! It was by God's great wisdom that these walls were built! These wall are _His_ divine work. No one must be allowed to defile the walls!" Roslyn didn't really understand his sayings, but was definitely intrigued and wanted to hear more. Mika stops walking once he doesn't hear her little footsteps. Looking behind him he sees her listening to the monk with curiosity. Mika walks over and takes a gentle hold of her wrist pulling her away, "No distractions." 

This causes the young girl to sigh and nod while Mika continues to hold her wrist as they caught up with Eren. Once they were beside him Mika lets go since Roslyn was now in the middle. As selfish as it sounds Mika wanted her to be where he could see her at all times. As well as with Eren. He didn't want to lose them. “Don't you dare tell anyone I was crying." Eren let's out while crossing his arms. "I won't, but still you crying for no real reason." Mika admits honestly towards Eren and Roslyn nods in agreement.

"You should have dad give you a checkup." Roslyn soft voice spoke as they turn a corner. "Right! 'Cuz Tearing up is usually a medical thing." Before Roslyn could retaliate with a snarky remark of her own, Hannes surprises them as they walk through a tunnel. "Somebody messing with you?" The blonde man held a light blush on his cheeks indicating he was intoxicated. Eren looks up at him slightly startled, "Hey, Mr. Hannes."

"Oh, you just get on Mika's bad side." Hannes inquires with his hands on his hips looking down at the young Eren. "No! What are you even talking about?" Eren let's out his voice laced with annoyance. Roslyn inhales ready to sigh, but immediately regrets her action. "Whoa. You smell like a tavern." Roslyn speaks up while covering her nose. "If only tears were cups of ale." Peeking from behind Hannes, Roslyn takes in the site of the Garrison soldiers playing cards. Their words were a bit slurry which concluded Roslyn's prediction. 

“Of course. . ." She says softly while a taking a small step back. Her little movement doesn't go unnoticed by Mika as he looks in her direction deciding to take a step back with her always wanting to be close by her.  "You kids care for swig?" Hannes suggests to the minors, his voice raspy. Roslyn shakes her head while giving him a small smile. "No thanks." 

"Aren't you, uh, on watch?" Eren now asks his eyes filled with confusion. "Yup! Watching the ol' gate we are! Thirsty work, playing sentry. Pinochle only goes so far to chase off the boredom. Little nip now and then keeps us all in our courage for a spell. Perks of being a guard eh?" His tone implied that he had it lucky and his job didn't exactly take much effort. This seems to frustrate Eren slightly, "How do you expect to fight if you're so loose on your feet?" The blonde man stops smiling and looks at him confused, "Huh? Now why on earth would I have to fight?" Roslyn fights the urge to roll her ruby orbs, "What do you think?" 

"What if they break through the walls?! We'd be sitting ducks on your watch!" Eren begins to raise his voice already getting worked up over the situation. "Eren, kid please. Use your inside voice." Hannes looks over making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "The Doc's kid has some fire in him. Listen, the only thing they've done to the wall in the past hundred years is scratch at it. I have the feeling if they'd get in their big heads to do something else, we'd be more then ready for 'em." In walks over a chubby brown haired male in a Garrison uniform. Roslyn frowns slightly at some of the Garrison's lack to keep in shape. 

"A feeling?! What have any of you actually done to be ready for 'em!? Dad says you gotta stay sharp!" Roslyn nods agreeing with her brother. It's true how do you expect to fight off Titans if you don't train and stay prepared for them. "Ah, good Dr. Jaeger. Yeah well. . . Can't argue with the man who single-handedly spared us from the plague. Thing is, he's talking about his scalpel. What we do isn't half as important. Hey, no disrespect to your father, but a soldier's time beyond the wall kinda tends to put the whole issue into a different perspective."

"You see 'em groping around out there, mindless, dead-eyed." Hannes finishes his rather long statement which sparks an urge for Roslyn to speak up. "Wait a minute, sounds to me like you don't think they're all that dangerous. . ." Mika just stands there looking forward at nothing in particular. He could care less about this conversation and wanted nothing more than to drag Eren and Roslyn away from it, but knew that it would upset them most of all Eren, so he stands there waiting patiently, but was also prepared if the conversation escalated.

"Eh. . ." Hannes lets out again and Roslyn rolls her eyes knowing her point isn't going to get across to the drunken man. "Oh great! Then at least have the decency to stop calling yourselves a garrison! People might get the wrong idea!" Eren shouts once again already upset. "Good point. Look at it this way, huh? If a garrison's actually doing what people think it oughta, we're up a creek. Personally, I take a lot of stock in being called a freeloader, means things are good. It's how I can measure peace of mind." Honestly neither Eren or Roslyn could understand where he's coming from. Mika on the other hand just didn't care. 

"Good, we're living in a cage. . . Only thing we do is eat 'n sleep! That's it. . . ! End of story. We have the peace of mind of livestock!" Eren says finally while looking down at the ground with clenched fists. Hannes and his fellow comrade just look down at the boy in utter shock, but knew his words held a bit of truth. 

"Man, you're right about the kid having fire! Careful not to cry it out! You coming back to the game or what?" One of his comrades call from the table that they occupied. "Ah. . .Yeah. . .Heh? Hey, where are you going?" Hannes calls out for the trio, but they were already walking away not interested in the conversation anymore. 

 

**∞∞∞**

 

The three were currently walking up a hill attempting to make their way home hoping not to indulge in anymore distractions. "You guys should let the Scout Regiment thing go." Mika speaks up causing both Eren and Roslyn to look at him surprised. Mika knew that they both wanted to join the Scouts and was against their decision for the longest of time. Of course he worried for them, but he especially worried for Roslyn. 

Eren was strong and brave and Mika knew he could take care of himself. But that bravery is what was going to get him killed and Mika knew that, wanting to remain by his side so that doesn't happen. And for Roslyn she was just a petite girl full of innocence. As much as Mika hates to admit it, Roslyn is weak and he knows the Scout Regiment would eat her up alive. Which was what he feared most. Losing the people he loved over their idiotic decisions. 

"Seriously?" Eren signs while looking away from him and back forward as they continue to walk. "Why does everybody think they're a joke?" Roslyn lets out annoyed that even her own foster brother doesn't have faith in them. "What people think about them isn't really the issue." Mika spats out coldly causing Roslyn to gasp slightly at his change of attitude. And right on time the town bells ring indicating that the Scouts were back from their expedition. 

Roslyn and Eren's eyes light up, "Perfect timing! They're back!" They say in unison. "We can make it if we hurry! Get a move on!" Eren states while grabbing ahold of Roslyn's hand causing her to look back at Mika who appears slightly frustrated. Smiling she takes ahold of his hand dragging him along with them. 

"Let's try to get a good view." Roslyn says as they run up an alleyway. Once they make it, both Eren and Roslyn try to jump over the already formed crowd while Mika just follows them quietly his hand still in Roslyn's small one. He didn't mind of course, if he could he would hold her hand forever. His red scarf begins to glide with the wind. "Can't see squat!" Eren groans slightly as Roslyn looks around and her eyes meet three crates. How convincing. "Over here." She directs towards the crates as she drags Mika along with Eren following them. Roslyn stands on the biggest crate since she's the shortest. Eren on the next one leaving Mika on the last, but Mika was a bit reluctant when letting go of Roslyn's warm hand. 

"Sure taken a hit, haven't they?" A civilian says while watching them walk through the front gates. Roslyn watches Commander Erwin leading the line on his horse. Her burning stare causes Commander to look over in her direction. Their eyes meet. Roslyn blushes slightly while sending him a bright smile. He gasps slightly and looks away quickly with a scowl embedded on his defined facial structure. This causes Roslyn's beautiful smile to slowly disappear as she looks back at the rest of the shoulders in the line. 

Her eyes widen. Most of them were bandaged up with horrified expressions across their faces. The atmosphere around them was dull and you could almost smell death. "Moses! Moses! Beg your pardon. Where is my son? He should be with you all. Oh, please tell me he made it." An elderly woman walks in front of the troops making them stop. The squad leader looks down at her with remorse, "I wish I had better news. Give it to her." Another troop hands her a white blood stained package. "I'm sorry. It's all that was left of him."

The woman unravels the package and Roslyn lets a small cry escape her lips causing Mika and Eren to look over at her almost immediately. Mika's heart aches at Roslyn's horrified expression with her puffy eyes. This is exactly why he didn't want either of them joining the Scouts. That's bond to be them one day if that were too happen. "Maybe we should go." Mika declares his voice monotone looking over at Roslyn, but Eren shakes his head and continues to look forward directing Mika's attention there. Eren takes a hold of her hand giving it a gentle squeeze which comforts her greatly. 

"He, he did good, yes? He was brave? Tell me my son stood his ground to the bitter end. That his death meant something! Tell me his sacrifice gave us a better chance!" The woman shouts tears pouring down her cheeks. Roslyn pulls herself together and wipes her tears away. This is why she wanted to join the Scouts. To prevent situations like this from ever happening again. Right now she was more motivated than ever. 

"He was brave! But, his sacrifice meant nothing. So with all our losses. It's ever the same. The day was lost, we have nothing! Your son died because of me. I sent him to his death! I sent all of them to their deaths! And there's nothing to show for it! All of it amounts to nothing!" The squad leader gives his remorseful speech and they continued to walk through the town. 

Roslyn let’s out a small huff as the three hopped off their crates. "Uplifting, huh?" They hear someone say. "Oh, sure. Nothing like seeing our hard-earned taxes go towards keeping those bastards fat and happy on human gristle." Roslyn’s eyes widen at his statement and she looked at the back of the man’s head in pure disbelief. Eren of course has other plans as he swiftly pulls a wooden stick from his carrier. Before, Roslyn could stop him from doing something idiotic she was too late. He brought the stick down at full force hitting the bald man harshly on his head. 

The man lets out a loud cry and turns around looking at both Eren and Roslyn. "You little punks!" This causes Roslyn to flinch slightly at his tone. Eren notices which makes him even upset causing him to raise up the stick again ready to attack. Before he could do so, Eren and Roslyn's carriers were tugged from behind a corner. They were being dragged away by Mika as the civilian watches them leave. "What are you doing? Let me go!" Eren shouts towards Mika as he only ignores his protests continuing to haul them down the alleyway. 

"Yeah, that's right! You better run!" The bald guy shouts as they disappear from sight. Roslyn was quite confused to why she was being dragged away when she didn't do anything wrong. "Alright! I get it! Stop already!" Eren shouts causing Mika to swiftly throw Eren against the wall making his firewood spill everywhere. Turning Roslyn around, he gently places her down beside him slightly glaring between the two. 

"Perfect. Firewood everywhere." Roslyn slightly groans knowing she was going to have to help pick it up. "So, are you guys still bound and determined to become one of them? The Scouts?" Mika voices sternly. Roslyn and Eren gasps softly at his question. Of course they were still determined to become a Scout. That wasn't going to change overnight. 

"Just help me pick these up." Eren changes the subject while beginning to pick up the wooden sticks. Roslyn walks towards Eren kneeling down and begins collecting the wood. Mika stares at the two for a couple of seconds, "Like there was much to begin with." Roslyn giggles lightly at his sassy attitude.

 

**∞∞∞**

 

After what felt like an eternity the trio finally makes it to their front door steps. "Hey, we're home." Eren was the first to enter followed by his two siblings. "Welcome back, kids." Carla sends them a smile as she was prepping dinner. Their father, Grisha Jaeger, was sitting at the dining table looking over some medical documents. "Hey mom and dad." Roslyn stays as she runs up to her father giving him a kiss on the cheek as well as her mother. Mika walks to the kitchen sink washing his hands after he poured the wooden sticks into the crate.

Roslyn and Eren go to do the same, "Wow, somebody worked hard to keep us in fuel for the next several days." Carla tells her children only for Roslyn to give her a bright smile and of course Eren to give her a simple whatever. Carla leans down and pinches the young boy's ear. He winces while pulling away, "What was that for?" 

"Your earlobes red. Which means you've got something to hide. . . Mika helped you again now, didn't he?" Carla implies causing Roslyn to giggle while nodding, "Mika helped us a lot today." Roslyn then goes to sit by her father at the dining room table noticing that his medical bag was packed. "Do you have another patient?" Roslyn asks her father as Mika took a seat at the end of the dinner table. "Yes darling. Some folks in the interior. I should be back in about a week or so." His answer makes Roslyn frown slightly. She disliked it when her father would be away for so long and she knew it was selfish. 

Eren takes a seat beside Roslyn as Carla gives them their food. They begin to eat until someone decides to speak up. "Roslyn and Eren are thinking about joining the Scouts." Eren looks over at him as Mika only stares down at his food, his expression blank as usual. Roslyn prepares herself for the fit her mother is about to have. 

"Way to keep a secret, traitor!" Eren grunts out annoyed at his foster brother. "Get that ridiculous thought out of your head this instant, you two! No child of mine is going to be fodder!" Carla comes between the two bending down to face them. She was yelling at Eren and turns to yell at Roslyn, "Do I make myself absolutely clear!?" Carla's tone causes the young girl to flinch slightly tears brimming in his eyes.

Eren notices and his face reddens instantly becoming protective, "Stop yelling at her!" Mika looks at Roslyn with sad eyes feeling guilty that he got her in trouble. All he wanted was for Carla to talk some sense in them. It took all of him not to get up and defend her, but he just stayed out of it watching silently. Carla looks at her son surprised, "Don't you dare-" 

"It's a nightmare. The outside, you really have no idea." Grisha interrupts Carla looking down at his children. Roslyn looks up at him, her eyes still watery and Eren just stares at him slightly shocked he intervened. "Yeah, we get it, okay? But it's gotta be better than this life! We're not stupid." Eren starts. "We know it's ugly out there. We know there's death around every corner. But, we can't just give up on it." Roslyn soft voice flooded over the tension within the room.

"Cause otherwise this nightmare's never gonna end!" Eren growls lowly with clenched fist. "I see. Excuse me, I'd be late for the ferry." Grisha now gets up completely disregarding the situation now, while grabbing his medical bag. "Darling, wait! Scold them for Heaven's sake!" Carla follows him towards the door only for him to look back at her, "Scold them? Dear, please think this through. Mere words won't hold back their curiosity." 

"Eren. Roslyn." Grisha begins as they slowly get out of their seats looking up at their father. "Behave while I'm gone, and I'll let you in on what I've been doing in the cellar. Agreed?" Their eyes sparkle with joy as Roslyn just nodded quickly, "Yes sir!"

"You got it!" Eren gives their father a closed eyed smile. He sends them a small smile and walks out the door. Eren grabs ahold of Roslyn hand while Mika just follows them outside. "Have a good trip!" They say in unison hand in hand while waving good bye as Grisha went off in the carriage. After he was out of sight Carla decides to speak up, "I meant what I said." Roslyn and Eren look at her confused, "What?"

"The whole idea is just irresponsible." She admits honestly. "Huh? Irresponsible? So what? It's more grown-up to settle for living in fear behind some stupid walls, your whole pointless life?!" Eren shouts getting worked up again and with that he was off dragging Roslyn along with him. Mika was about to follow them until Carla turns around towards the young boy. "Mika. Eren needs to be protected from himself and Roslyn needs guidance. Promise me whatever happens I can count on you to have their back."

"I will always have their backs. I promise." Mika tells her honestly causing her to smile down at him adoringly. With that Mika quickly runs off to find his siblings. 

 

**∞∞∞**

 

Finally coming to a stop they both let go of each other's hands and take a breather. "She's doesn't understand." Eren says softly as they continue to walk forward. Roslyn nods knowingly as they turn a corner. "Yeah, well, you know what? I'm a sore loser!" A familiar voice fills their ears as they see their blonde haired friend, Armin Arlert, being held against the wall. "Back off!" Eren charges towards the group along with Roslyn. Of course Roslyn wasn't really strong enough to do much, but she had heart and that's what mattered.

"It's Eren and his cutie for a sister! Hey, lookie here. Back for more? You'd think they would have learned their lesson?" The brown haired bully rambles getting into stance. Mika follows the commotion turning around a corner to see Roslyn and Eren charging towards Armin's bullies. His eyes darken and without hesitation he charges in their direction. 

"Huh? Oh, crap! He's with them! Run! Just run!" The bullies scurry away as the trio slows down stopping in front of Armin. "Hehe, that all it takes. One look. I'm that scary!" Eren brags as Roslyn looks beside her at Mika. He was looking down at Armin his face holding concern for the young boy. "Well, one of you is. . ." Armin begins to get up, but winces in the process, falling back down. Roslyn was quick to go by his side, "Armin, are you okay?" The blonde looks over at Roslyn and his cheeks flush a bit. Definitely embarrassed that out of all people Roslyn has to see him like this. 

"It's all right. Thank you." He says softly looking away from her and completely standing up. "Okay." Roslyn stands looking at him sadly. 

 

**∞∞∞**

 

They were currently sitting on steps that were near a river. "Oh, they just heard me rattling on about how mankind's future lay beyond the walls. I doubt they understood half of it, but still." Armin explains why he was in that situation this time. "Idiots. Why's it gotta be this way. Why can't people just let us dream." Eren complains throwing a rock in the river. Eren was sitting on the edge of the stairs while Armin was on the first step and Roslyn casually sitting on the third. Mika was sitting on the same step as Roslyn, keeping near her. 

"The walls are a powerful idea. We've survived for a hundred years because of them. No one's keen on tempting fate. I may not agree with that sentiment. But I can see where they're coming from; It's human nature, Eren. When all said and done, the government's policies are a reflection of our fear." Armin never seems to surprise them by his intelligence. He was a smart boy indeed. "Yeah, the rest of the herd's, maybe. I say to hell with them!" Eren protests quite loudly. "Someone's gonna hear you. Keep it down." Mika scolds sending a glare Eren's way. "What do I care? You rat me out either way!" He challenges sending a glare back towards him. Mika looks away from him and back at the river, "I never promised you anything."

Roslyn glances over at him, "But was it really necessary? If you didn't want us to join you could have just had a real and meaningful civil conversation with us. Not rat us out to our parents." Her voice was soft, but he heard her loud and clear. Mika looks over at Roslyn to see her looking at him with an annoyed expression, but he didn't pay it any mind. It never bothered him. "Agreed." Eren joins in and before Mika could retaliate, Armin joins the conversation not wanting to put Mika on blast. Of course he felt guilty for confessing to their parents instead of letting Eren and Roslyn tell them when their ready. But, he didn't care about that. He was worried about their safety and that was his first priority. 

"Your folks know about the Scouts?" Eren nods while signing softly, "Basically, and they're not too pleased." Armin nods with a small sigh," Yeah, big shock. It's sad. But most people here are willing to settle for it in exchange for some fleeting sense of security, you know." Roslyn agrees with his words. "And make no mistake, it absolutely is fleeting. The walls can't hold forever. Only a matter of time. . ." Armin finishes and right then and there a thunder of yellow lighting overtakes the blue sky. The thunder was so loud it caused a slight earthquake, but this eruption sent the group within the air.

Roslyn being the lightest and smallest was thrown higher up in response. Everything around her went in slow motion as she prepares to land harshly on the ground. Mika tumbled from the explosion and see's Roslyn in the air, falling back towards the ground. In a flash he catches her in his arms holding her close. 

Gently placing her down he keeps her close by his side just in case it could happen again. "What was that?" Eren asks turning to makes sure Roslyn was okay. Armin rubs his head, "I don't know." The trio looks to see some civilians talking and pointing somewhere, "Something came from over there." A man said while pointing ahead of him. Armin bravely runs into the direction of where the man was pointing. "Armin, what are you doing?" Roslyn asks frantically while running after him causing Mika's heart to skip a beat at her sudden disappearance. Mika and Eren follow Roslyn and Armin seeing that they were both looking up at the 50 meter high wall in shock.

"What's going on?!" Eren runs beside the two along with Mika. They both follow the gaze of the people around them and their heart rates slow down as Eren let's out a small gasp. A red veiny hand latched onto the wall, "That's impossible." Roslyn tells herself softly. "That wall’s fifty meters high." Armin adds on nervously shocked at this possibility. "Oh God. . ." Eren lets out as he grabs ahold of Roslyn's hand. The red vieny head finally comes into view and looks down at the terrified crowd that gathered staring up at the beast. 

"It's a Titan." Roslyn lets out in disbelief never thinking that she would see one right now. Of course she assumed that it was bound to happen, but at least when she was in at least her late twenties. Suddenly, the wall is blasted opened and strong winds along with debris flies their way. Mika grabs ahold of both Eren and Roslyn's wrist pushing them behind him in attempt to protect them from the debris. 

"It- It blasted a hole. . . Like it was kicking a rock." Armin states while kneeling on the ground. "Run! Run for your lives! They've breached the wall!" Civilians panic in all directions and the heavy footsteps of the titans could be heard from miles away. "We have to go!" Armin says slowly backing away. Roslyn and Eren move from behind Mika thinking about their mother that was all alone. "Eren! Roslyn! No!" Armin yells for his friends to come back. They don't listen and run off into that direction trying not to think the worst. Mika was sprinting behind them making sure they get their safely. As they were running Roslyn's eyes wandered everywhere seeing innocent civilians being crushed by falling houses.

"H-Help. . ." Roslyn stops and turns towards the owner of the soft yet broken voice. Her ruby orbs widen and shake with distraught. A elderly woman was underneath a heavy rock reaching a hand towards Roslyn. The young girl was heartbroken at the sight. Stepping forward she goes towards the lady only for Mika to swiftly pick her up bridal style, sprinting away with her light figure. "Mika! She needs our help! Stop!" Roslyn whines while struggling in his grip. "We all need help Roslyn. She wasn't going to make it. We need to find your mother." Mika's cold, but honest words fills her ears. 

They turn a corner and it felt as if their hearts stopped. There was their house crumpled to the ground. "Mom!!" Eren yells running towards her crushed figure. Roslyn jumps out of Mika's grip and he lets her go as they both run towards their mother. "Roslyn. . . Eren. Wait." Carla begins knowing their intentions. But, she was too late, because both Eren and Roslyn were already gripping the end of the roof ready to lift. 

"Mika, grab that end and hoist with everything you got!" Eren commands their brother and Mika immediately responds getting into position. They all begin to attempt to lift the heavy wood, but it's no use. Even with Mika on their side they still weren't strong enough. They were only kids after all. Roslyn looks above another set of wooden houses hearing heavy footsteps and see's two titans walking by. Her heart rate quickens knowing they don't have much time. Sooner rather then later this wall will be devoured by titans.

"Hurry up! Damn it!" Eren yells causing Roslyn to snap back into reality immediately trying to lift up the roof. "I'm trying." She whimpers softly as she lifts with all her might, the stubborn roof didn't bulge not even a little bit.  "It's them. You got to get out of here. Eren! Just take your siblings and run! Now!" Carla yells to her son, her voice cracking in the process. Eren readjusts his hand placement on the wood continuing to try to lift it, his hands as well as Roslyn's starting to bleed. "I want to more than anything! But first I need you on you feet!" Eren snaps at his mother. "Sweetie, listen to me. My legs have been crushed. Even if you could get me out of here, I can't run. There is no time!" Carla tries to reason with her childiren. Roslyn stops her actions, "Mom no! It's fine we can carry you!"

"Roslyn! Listen to me! One thing I'm asking you, one thing! Mika! Make them!" Carla yells once again as a Titan slowly makes its way over to them. "I can't." Mika whimpers out while trying to lift the wood. "You want all four of us to die.. . " Carla begins, but is interrupted when someone lands next to them. "Huh? Hannes! Take the children and get them out of here!" Carla pleads with the blonde Garrison. "Come on, Carla. That's not our only options. Hey, I'm a trained soldier. My skill set is killing Titans and saving lives!" And with that he was off to kill the Titan which gave Roslyn hope given the fact that now try at least have a bit more time to save their mother.

"No! Wait! Don't do this! Please!" Roslyn looks at her mother confused to why she was so against them helping her. Carla, of course, just wants her children to live on and not face death from the hands of vicious beats such as the titans. Eren is lifted from the ground and thrown over Hannes shoulder, obviously his attempt to save the day was a bust. He swiftly grabs Roslyn causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Lastly, he held Mika in his free arm. 

"Put me down, you bastard!" Eren shouts towards Hannes and Roslyn just cries silently watching her mother as Hannes runs faster. Roslyn knew it was a broken cause as soon as they turned the corner and saw her crushed by their house. Carla smiles slightly, "Thank you, Hannes." Her teary eyes spoke volumes. She felt so many mixed emotions and never thought that she would have to face death so soon. "Wait! No! We can't just leave her!" Eren yells as Mika looks behind him his facial expression finally showing some emotion. Fear and Worry.

Fear of the Titan that’s approaching Carla Jaeger. And worry about Roslyn and Eren knowing that her death will affect their lives tremendously now. "I love you guys! You hear me? Stay alive!" Carla shouts towards the three children as they got further and further away. Memories play back through Roslyn's mind. All of them are the times she's spent with her loving mother. Another loud thump occurs and the children look up completely seeing the Titan behind their mother throwing the rubbish with ease from covering her body. 

He picks her up which causes both Roslyn and Eren to lose control, "STOP IT! NO!!" Eren and Roslyn scream at the same time. Of course the vicious beats didn't listen as Carla struggles within it's hand. Once again everything is in slow motion. Roslyn along with Eren watch as their mother is snapped in half. Mika couldn't find himself to watch any longer so he turns away and looks straight ahead.

_The Titan devours Carla Jaeger’s body._

Roslyn saw the entire thing and her mind clouded with all types of emotions. She never thought something like this would have happened to her family. . . Mika looks up at Roslyn to see her once bright, red, ruby eyes, the ones he's grown to love, were now a dull red and her expression. . . emotionless. This was the last thing he could have even thought would happen to them. Now, his once bright and cheerful Roslyn was broken and it was going to take time for him to put her back together. Of course she won't be the same Roslyn, but. . . he didn't mind that. As long as she was there. . . with him. Everything would be okay.

 

_Carla Jaeger. A loving mother, wife, and friend was gone. . ._

 

**∞∞∞**

 

_And just like that, everything changed. At that terrible moment, in our hearts we knew home was a pen, humanity cattle._

**_Shiganshina crumbles._ **

**_Prayers are useless._ **

**_Tears are absurd._ **

**_Death agonies are nothing._ **

_And total ruin is your reality, all that's left of any value is revenge._

 

 

**∞∞∞**


	2. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐈: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐎𝐟 𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐚 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐈𝐈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shiganshina citizens are under attack from the Titans.

 

**∞∞∞**

_They first appeared over a hundred years ago, giant humanoid creatures with a taste for our blood. The brute strength of these apparition trumped an average person many times over, and we were shoved to the brink of extinction almost overnight. The survivors erected walls Maria, Rose, and Sina, withdrawing behind them in frightened huddles in what was to be a century of uneasy peace._

_And then..._

**∞∞∞**

 

Hannes continues to run with the now broken children in his strong arms. After what happened to Carla Jaeger there was complete silence. Sadness was filled in the atmosphere as the screams of innocent civilians became more distant. Roslyn stares over Hannes shoulder completely traumatized. The young girl will never get that dreadful image out of her head. Mika would look up at her every couple of minutes to check her state. His heart aches at her sadness. He would do anything in his power to make her smile, but unfortunately he can't bring back their dead mother. 

All of sudden out of pure rage Eren decides to punch the back of Hannes neck. Roslyn just slowly looks over seeming lifeless. "Damn it, stop!" The blonde yells at the young boy. He only continues his blind rage as Mika as well as Roslyn watches him. "You son of a bitch! We could have saved her! We almost had her out! Why did you come? Why?" He shouts in agony bringing one more blow to the back of his head which Hannes now decides was enough. Swiftly grabbing his arm the blonde flips him over his shoulder. Eren crashes onto the hard ground and Roslyn comes back to her senses. 

"Eren!" She yells jumping out of the blonde's arms, running towards her brother. Mika squirms out of Hannes grip as well going to kneel beside his two siblings. Roslyn takes ahold of her brother's hand making sure he was okay. Hannes watches the trio sadly. He honestly blamed himself. If he wasn't such a coward, then maybe Carla would have been alive. Maybe. The blonde walks forward and kneels in front of the kids. "Look." He begins causing Eren to look up at him with a scowl on his face. "There is nothing you guys could have done for her, you understand?" This only brings a frown to Roslyn's face hating the fact that he was right, but she couldn't find it within herself to believe such thing. "It wasn't impossible. There had to be something." She mumbles causing Mika to look over at her. His face expressionless as he studies her. He was currently kneeling beside her, so he took this opportunity to take ahold of her small, but yet soft hands. Roslyn looks up at Mika, but this time something flashed within her ruby orbs. Anger.

As much as she didn't want too. . . she felt the need to blame someone and he immediately came to mind. If it wasn't for Mika's outburst on her and Eren joining the Scouts, they would have never fought with Carla and would have never left her alone. . . Roslyn takes her hand out of his and Mika lets out a small gasp. Surprisingly, it hurt the black haired boy greatly. He didn't want to be rejected by Roslyn. . . And yet he didn't want to be blamed for Carla's death. Mika watches as Roslyn turns her attention back to Eren and he just looks away from her sadly. 

"You're just kids. . . you are weak." Hannes voices truthfully. And he was right. Either way their mother was done for. Even if they managed to 'somehow' removed the roof off of her legs. She wouldn't be able to walk rather run. How far would they get if Titans are swarming in every which way? Eren growls lowly not liking being degraded especially by someone like Hannes. Charging at the blonde once again he throws a punch in his direction and Hannes catches Eren's wrist before his small fist made contact with his pale freckled face. "I'm worse. When push came to shout I was too frighten to hold my ground. Your mother died, because I'm a damn coward!" He cries causing Eren to freeze with tears brimming his green orbs. Roslyn lets out a small gasp at his statement seeing it to be the truth. 

What if Hannes actually had proper training and didn't lay around on his arse everyday playing cards and drinking liquor. . . Would Carla still be alive? Either way it doesn't matter now. It's far to late. Tears flooded down his cheeks which slightly surprised the young children. "I'm sorry." Eren's eyes widen at his apology to them. With that being said the man stands up taking ahold of Eren and Roslyn's hand. Mika stands up as well and Roslyn watches him. She swiftly interlaces her hand with the black haired boy causing his heart to flutter at the contact. He glances at her seeing that she was still avoiding eye contact with him. Did she really blame him for Carla's death? 

Either way he didn't care about that at the moment. Roslyn and Eren were alive and safe. That's all that mattered to him. So, the black haired boy just follows Roslyn submissively. Honestly, Roslyn didn't know what to feel right now in this situation. Hannes walks forward taking them in the direction to where the ships were boarding off to a safe place. In Roslyn's mind nowhere was safe. . . not anymore.

 

                                                        **∞∞∞**

 

Hannes maneuvered his way through the crowd with the children. He decided to carry Roslyn since they had to walk quite some distance just to board the ship. Mika held onto the young girl's ankle and was holding Eren's hand afraid that the two could disappear from his grasp at any second. "Here we are." Hannes grunts out as he gently sets Roslyn down. Mika immediately takes hold of her small hand, but she doesn't react. "Take care of one another. This will all be over soon. . ." The blonde speaks towards the children guiding them up the ship. Once they board Roslyn couldn't help, but overhear the cries of civilians. They were begging to come aboard and most just wanted their children on the ship. They were all terrified of what was to come. Knowing that this wasn't going to be over. 

Once they were seated they finally took the opportunity to take the scene before them. It definitely wasn't spacious given the amounts of people that were piled on top of one another. Roslyn had to sit in Eren's lap as he just tightly had his arms around her, nuzzling his head into her soft hair. Mika sat close by, shoulder touching Eren's as he watches the two carefully. He wanted to make sure that they wouldn't have a mental breakdown. 

"I'm sorry! It's at full capacity!" A soldier yells at the desperate crowd as they started to lift the deck. Roslyn watches sadly as the villagers cries increased. What she couldn't comprehend was why the Garrison soldiers didn't see the Titan that was over fifty meters high approach the wall. You would have to be blind not to see it. Her thoughts were interrupted when the ship starts to move. People were trying to jump onto the ship by force only to fall in the river. Roslyn lets out a small whimper and Mika's ears perk up instantly at the soft sound. He worryingly looks over at Roslyn seeing her head buried in Eren's chest. 

Mika felt mixed emotions at this very exact moment. He knew Roslyn was upset with him for some reason, but he didn't want it to be for the reason he thought. But, either way. . . even if Roslyn, one of the few people he cares deeply for, hates him. . . he could live with that. As long as she was alive and well. That was important to him. 

Loud cannons firing off could be heard in the distant. This causes the trio to look up in the direction of the commotion. Louder footsteps were heard as well which perked their interest. But, the footsteps quicken as if it was running which also provoked fear. The trio's eyes widen at the sight. Another Titan broke through the gate, but this wasn't a ordinary Titan. It's skin was armored and it acquired blonde spiky hair. Roslyn lets out a small gasp as the Titan begins to blow out fire and steams erupts from its muscular body. 

 

**∞∞∞**

 

The once blue sky became gloomy and it added onto the depression that filled the atmosphere. "That's it. We're all dead. We're dead and standing at the gate of Hell." A older man speaks snapping Roslyn out of thoughts. Maybe he was right. . . Titans are clearly the superior race. Humans don't stand a chance. Eren growls under his breath, "What a coward. . ." Roslyn look over at him and glares. She felt slightly annoyed at what her brother called the poor man. He was just frightened like everyone else on the ship. That doesn't give him the right to call someone, who fears losing their life, a coward. 

"We’re all cowards, Eren." The young girl mumbles still annoyed that he was degrading someone. Even if it was true that doesn't mean you can voice it aloud, especially when you're exactly the same. "I'm no coward, Roslyn." Eren states shoving his sister off of him. Roslyn winces softly as her hand scrapes on the wooden ground and Mika's eyes widen slightly. Scooting closer to her he examines her slightly bleeding hand. "Calm down, Eren." Mika growls lowly while dabbing Roslyn's small injury with his red scarf. Her ruby eyes gaze at his concentrated face as he treats her wound with such care. Her heart feels warm at his protective nature and a small smile almost made it's way to her pale face. But, after reality sets in, she quickly takes her hand away from his hold causing the black haired boy to frown slightly, but it went as fast as it came.

Roslyn stands up seeing Eren walk bending over the railing of the ship. "No. . . this is over." Eren mumbles to himself sparking interest within Mika and Roslyn. Mika stands beside Roslyn as they see their blonde haired friend walking towards Eren. Roslyn takes a step forward, anxious that Eren could say something to the blonde haired boy that he'll regret later on. "What's wrong? Did you see something?" Armin asked, but Eren roughly shoves his hand off his shoulder. Armin gasp softly at his roughness and frowns. Roslyn of course notices his displeasure and her heart aches at his sadness. "Eren." Roslyn calls out softly for her brother. The white haired girl was standing a couple feet behind him as Mika was standing near by. Armin backed away from Eren and Roslyn took this opportunity to take ahold of the blonde's hand. Mika watches this action and he immediately looks away. He felt confused and envious.

Confused to why Roslyn was upset with him. It was as if she was trying to hurt him purposely. Of course the girl had no idea how this small action affected him. Envious of how Armin has the opportunity of holding her hand. The black haired boy knew how Roslyn felt about Armin. He could almost sense it. The way her pale cheeks flush a deep red when they talk or even when she thinks about him. Her always putting his well-being first before they try new things knowing how nervous and shy he can be.

"I'm gonna put a stop to this." Eren states dangerously causing Armin to gasp softly. "I'm going kill them all. Every last one." He threatens. He's going to kill the titans? Roslyn knew her brother was brave and determined, but now she thinks he's being irrational. At this moment the four children didn't know what to think. They were all feeling different emotions at the same time. But, the one emotion that overpowered them all were the feeling of despair.

 

**∞∞∞**

 

The sound of town bells rang through the trio's ears. Roslyn was laying beside Eren in a peaceful slumber. As for her brother, he was having a disturbing dream. Mika was quietly sitting with his legs crossed as he watches his siblings sleep. Seeing Roslyn's eyes flutter open he turns, giving her his undivided attention. The young girl sits up looking around slightly confused. But, then once her memory jolts back, she frowns slightly. Before, Mika could speak to her, Eren jolts awake from his sleep. The young boy looked very distressed from his slumber. "Hey. You were just dreaming." Mika assures his brother. Eren wanted to believe it, but it felt too realistic to do so. 

"Dad was . . . It felt so real." Eren rubs his eyes softly. Could Grisha still be alive? Once he mentioned his name, Roslyn's heart aches. A part of her wanted him to be alive and well, but the other part of her has a feeling something terrible happened to him. He couldn't have possibly survived . . . Right? "Nightmare. Shake it off." Mika assures him casually. Roslyn nods along with her brother and gives him a sisterly pat on his back. "Come on. They're handing out food rations near the warehouse." The black haired boy tells his siblings as he begins to stand up. Eren nods tiredly as he stands along with him. Roslyn stood up as well, dusting off her skirt and following her older brothers.

 

**∞∞∞**

 

"I think this used to be where they stored all the dry goods. Now, it's where they corral the refugees." Mika explains to them as they walk outside, the bright sunlight hitting their faces, making Roslyn instinctively squint her crystal red eyes. Roslyn looks around seeing a countless number of refugees. Some were roaming around, sadness within their dull eyes. Others were brawling on bread and water rations. It was a pitiful sight indeed and the kids never would have thought they would have to go through this. 

"I don't think so friend!" A older bald male shouts causing a couple of eyes to look in their direction. Roslyn frowns at the sight of the two males fighting over a meal. "Not exactly a dignified existence." She says softly as Mika looks at her, hearing her soothing voice. And as if on cue, a certain blonde gains their attention. "Hey guys!" The blonde shouts, running towards them. They all look in his direction and a sense of relief washes over their faces. Armin was struggling to carry four loafs of bread. Roslyn's dull ruby eyes sparkled a bit of color at the young blonde's presence.

"Armin!" Roslyn cheers happily towards the blonde male. His cheeks flush at her attention as he finally stops in front of them. Mika watches the two closely admiring their relationship. Armin's big doe blue orbs staring dreamily into Roslyn's almost reminded him of some sappy fairy tale. "Glad I caught you. Here grandpa scrounged a little extra by telling the powers that be he had kids." Armin confirms while handing the trio their loaf of bread. "That was nice of him." Mika thanks Armin humbly. Roslyn was indeed worried for the blonde after they were split up, because he's another important person in her life.

Roslyn gives Armin a hug as a thank you and he just blushes furiously. "I'm glad your okay, Armin." Her soft voice tells him as they part. Armin lets out a small whimper at her statement as his stomach swarmed with butterflies. It was quite obvious that Armin has deeper feelings for the girl, but doesn't have the courage to tell her how he feels. What he didn't know was that a part of Roslyn felt the same way. Before, the blonde could respond a Garrison soldier behind them lets out a scoff and walks away. Roslyn sends a slight glare at the soldiers retreating form. Armin follows her gaze and frowns slightly at her discomfort.

"What's his deal?" Eren asks watching the soldier walk away. "Just ignore it. There's a shortage. Poor man’s probably hungry." Armin explains softly trying not to get Eren worked up. Mika looks over at Roslyn and notices her gazing at the soldiers. He was hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid. "By the way, I'd make that last. They were already dealing with famine before we got here." Armin voices and Roslyn breaks out of her trance looking down at her loaf of bread. "So, it's already an ugly situation. That, and this far in there's a greater disparity between the haves and the have not's." Roslyn states softly to herself, but the others heard her clearly. This is an ugly situation. Sooner rather than later this camp will be out of food supplies and that would be a raging war between these villagers.

Roslyn thought this current situation was very upsetting. Everything her people have worked hard for is now crumbling to the ground. The wall is now broken and the titans have overran their district. Honestly, the white haired girl felt hopeless. "Nothing more gratifying than seeing your rations go to animals." The same Garrison soldier laughs aloud. Eren and Roslyn glare at the man. People were just starving. It's not their faults. "Rations going to animals? What a jerk." Roslyn voices a bit too loud. Armin gasps softly and tugs on her wrist causing Roslyn to look over at him. "Please keep it down, Roslyn." That statement from anyone else would have caused her to scoff and roll those pretty ruby orbs of hers. But, Armin. . . His big doe eyes staring into her as his bottom lip almost formed a small pout. She just couldn't resist. Giving a small nod that indicates everything was good on her end. Armin lets out a relieved sign until the next sentences that come out of the soldier's mouth are just mind blowing. . .

"Guess we gotta beef up the heard though. Eat up! The titans like a little meat on their bones." The children's eyes widen at this statement. Who knew their so called protectors could say such things. After everything they've lost, they have the ordacity to joke about it. They were suppose to be the help to the situation not the problem. This comment definitely triggered a nerve deep down in Roslyn's heart. The old Roslyn would have brushed it off and would have been too timid to speak up, but now she was determined to give them a piece of her mind. Her blood began to boil and she's never felt so angry in her entire existence. Balling her fist she sends a death glare their way. Mika notices and before she could take a step forward, his small hand takes ahold of her wrist. 

Roslyn looks over quickly at him and her nerves calm down a bit at his worried expression. Her face softens and they stare in each other's eyes. For some reason Roslyn always made his heart flutter whenever the young girl gave him, her attention. Even just the littlest. Roslyn wasn't as upset as she was before with Mika. Deciding to let the situation with Carla go. It was no one's fault, but the titans. They caused all this mess. She sends him a small smile letting him know she was okay. His stomach churned and he gives her a slight nod. Eren of course has to take action, stalking towards them. His action causes Roslyn to turn her attention away from Mika. "Eren." She says softly reaching for his maroon cardigan, but before she could grab it, he was already gone. 

"Outta keep you in cages. Shove ya out to the frontline as a buffer." The soldier goes on with his insensitive insults. Eren kicks the soldier's ankle rather harshly. "Ow, Damn it!" The male shouts in pain while holding up his fist. "You pick the wrong man, asshole!" Was the last sentence he yelled before his fist came into contact with Eren's jaw. When Eren was on the ground the other soldier took this opportunity to kick his arm. In the mist of it all Roslyn swore she heard something snap. "Who do they think they are?" Roslyn growls ready to step in, but Mika gently pushes her behind him. He knew that if Roslyn went to assault those men that they would do the same damage they did to Eren on her. And he couldn't bare the thought, knowing that if anyone laid a hand on her, he would send them and anyone who stood in his path agonizing pain. 

Roslyn lets out a small gasp at his swift movements as he shields her out of sight. Taking her small hand into his he drags her over to where Eren sat on the ground. "You spineless cowards!" Eren declares as Roslyn moved from behind Mika and beside her brother. "You little piece of . . ." The man raises his hand ready to strike Eren. "He's sorry! He didn't mean it! He's just hungry! We all get that way and speak our minds out of turn sometimes. Forgive him. I beg you." Armin stands in front of the trio protectively, not forgetting to bow down to the soldier. Everyone was watching and for some reason Roslyn felt that if no one was around, they would have beaten her brother much worst. The older man looks around nervously, sweat glistening his forehead. Everyone was watching this turn of events. Some with disgust and pure hatred in their dull eyes. 

"Yeah, well keep in mind who's giving up their share so you can eat. In case, you hadn't noticed, we're all hungry. Tell your buddy a little gratitude goes along way!" With that the men walk away carelessly. "Sure!" Armin responds politely causing Roslyn to roll her baby red eyes. Armin lets out a small sigh of relief and he could practically feel Roslyn's eyes burning into his skull. "They don't deserve our respect." She mumbles annoyed. Armin turns around and faces his friends swatting on the ground. "I know." He says softly feeling small that Roslyn is probably disappointed in him. It was the cold truth though. Most of these soldiers didn't care about the civilians.  "Bastard . . . I'm not about to show gratitude to a coward!" Eren mumbles as he sat on the ground. Roslyn sighs softly and takes ahold of his small hand. "It's done and over with, Eren. Let it go." Eren knew his sister's words were the truth, but of course he couldn't accept them.

 

**∞∞∞**

 

The trio now sat on the a ledge surrounded by pillars. Roslyn was sitting beside Eren while Mika and Armin were standing in front of them. There was definitely tension in the air as they sat in silence. Their thoughts clouded with their deepest fears. "I can't do this. I'm going back to Wall Maria. The titans have to pay for what they've done to us." Eren's voice draws in his sister's attention. Her perfectly groomed eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Hey, now. You're not serious. That's your stomach talking." Armin tells his friend calmly. Roslyn now hops off the ledge so she could face her brother. He thinks he can claim back Wall Maria? It definitely intrigued her, but he was being unrealistic. "Yeah, Eren. Like seriously? That's what the soldiers are for." She tells him while crossing her arms. Mika could practically see the smoke coming from Eren's ears as he stood beside Roslyn. 

"No, it's not! Wake up! The guys standing between us and them are just a bunch of talk! To the hell with all of them! Here. I'm going back!" The brown haired boy yells out, not forgetting to throw his loaf of bread at Armin. Roslyn watches the blonde juggle his piece of salvation finally getting it in his grasps. He might be correct, but he's only a kid. What could he possibly do? "Eren." Roslyn tries to capture the boy's attention as she stood in between Armin and Mika. "When are you gonna get sick of their charity? Too much is handed to us! We have to stand on our own two feet!" Eren interrupts her. It's not like they have a choice and besides food and a place to live has been the only things handed to them since they got here.

"To do what? Get killed by a Titan? I know I used to think our future was beyond the walls. But it's like you told that man, I'd never seen what they could do to us!" Armin yells back trying to reason with him. Roslyn and Mika just stand their quietly hoping this conversation doesn't take a turn for the worst. Mika was actually glad Roslyn kept quiet. Knowing if she were to get involve Eren wouldn't get away with the things he's saying. "So that's it? This is just the way life is? Run away and take what we're given!" He shoots back causing Roslyn to look around making sure they weren't causing a scene. Everyone else seemed to be minding their own at the time. Roslyn looks back over at Armin and can see his redden face. For some reason that worried her. This is the first time him and Armin have argued like this. He's standing up to Eren and it's definitely making him anxious. 

"Look at us! What choice do we have here?" Armin states the facts taking a small step forward causing Roslyn to protectively hold up her arm stopping him from moving any further. She knew how fragile Armin was and Eren was far to upset right now to control himself. Clearly. She doesn't want the blonde to get hurt. "We can damn-well leave! If you wanna scrape by on the charity of cowards, that's your thing, but I'm not a parasite!" Eren yells at Armin making his as well as Roslyn's eyes widen at what he called their best friend. "Eren!" His sister scolds while sending a sharp glare his way. Moving quickly and smoothly Mika's fist makes contact with Eren's jaw. The young boy flew back at the force slightly catching Roslyn off guard. A part of her felt bad for him, but knew he deserved that one. 

Armin's eyes widen as he takes a step forward. Roslyn takes ahold of his wrist, pulling him back behind her. He lets out a small squeal and places his free hand on Roslyn's back to regain his balance. "Roslyn . . ." He voices sadly while shying away behind her small figure. The young girl ignores him and watches as Mika stood over Eren looking down at the boy in utter disappointment. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? All of us are parasites. We couldn't run from certain death without help. Tell me differently." Mika's cold monotone voice rang in his ears. It was upsetting that Eren would stoop that low and call his best friend a parasite. 

"Don't take your short comings out of him. For God's sake, we can't even find food on our own. We're parasites. We're cowards. Titans are at the top of the food chain. Period." The black haired boy finishes as Eren stares up at Mika, his hand gently touching his bruised face. Looking away Eren lets out a small growl at his statement. "We can't hold onto that pride anymore, Eren. We do what we must to survive." Roslyn adds on her voice clear. Her brother looks over at her slightly and frowns. Her face just held utter disappointment. He didn't want to have his sister look at him as such. 

"Your mother didn't ask us to be brave." Mika states once again. Roslyn swiftly reaches behind her taking the loaf of bread that belonged to Eren out of Armin's grasp. The white haired girl tosses the bread towards Mika as his back faces her. He turns around catching the piece of food and goes back to Eren. "She asked us to stay alive. I'm not about to let her down. Eat it." Mika stoves the bread in his mouth causing him to slightly gag as tears flooded down his cheek. Roslyn was intrigued by Mika's words. Her heart clenched at the thought of her mother. And from that moment she knew what had to be done. Humans needed to wipe out the entire Titan race. Once and for all.

 

**∞∞∞**

 

**_A few days later, throngs of starved refugees were put to plow on the wastelands as the last ditch effort to raise food. But the cold heart ground hit to nothing. In the following year 846 the remaining refugees 'old enough' to serve in the military were tasked with reclaiming wall Maria. Of the 250,000 sent, nearly 20% of the surviving population, not even 200 made it back. While it did nothing, to drive back the titans, their sacrifice did at least less the effects of the famine within the interior._ **

 

**∞∞∞**

 

Armin held his grandfather’s hat close to him sobbing over his loss. Roslyn sat beside him as she held the boy in her arms. He was whimpering and nuzzling close to her like a lost little boy. It was terrible enough that Roslyn has already lost someone important to her, and she would never wish that on someone else. Especially Armin. He was such a sweet and timid boy that didn't deserve any of this. Roslyn felt as if he needed to be protected and shielded as much as possible from this cruel existence, but another part of her felt as if it was too late. 

"We have to find a way to stop them. Our lives will never be our own until we do." Eren begins causing Armin to sit up from Roslyn's arms. His eyes were puffy and his bottom lip quivered in a noticeable pout as he tried to hold back his remaining tears. Mika watches Roslyn and Armin carefully as he looks at Armin with sad eyes. He definitely felt terrible that Armin has to go through this. "This world will never feel like home." Eren states taking a seat on the other side of Armin. He takes ahold of the blonde's small hand giving him comfort. "Next year I'll be applying to join the Cadets. To become strong enough to fight back." Eren says determined as Armin gasps at his words. Roslyn notices that he was staring at her brother with such admiration in his eyes. 

"I am too." Roslyn let's out softly while lacing her hand with Armin's making the blonde feel very loved by the two siblings. Mika looks over at Roslyn quickly with an annoyed expression. He knew he couldn't change her mind and that made him feel completely helpless. ". . . I'm with you." Armin says softly towards the two. Roslyn's eyes widen as well as Mika's. "No Armin. I don't think so. You don't have to." The white haired girl chuckles nervously. "I do!" He states with determination. Roslyn looks at him sadly. She didn't want him to join that for sure. He's fragile and small. Even though Roslyn is the same she has tougher skin now than the innocent male. Roslyn lets out a annoyed sigh.

"So do I." Mika adds in looking at the trio. Eren almost yells in annoyance, "Damn it! I'm not trying to drag you guys in!" He pleads his grip tightening on Armin's hand. Roslyn sits up a bit to look at her brother. "Look. There is no point in following me to my death!" The white haired girl shakes her head in disagreement. He's clearly missing the point.  "First, we definitely aren't following anyone to their deaths, Eren. Secondly, it's best we do this without you two. I can't be my best without worrying about you." Roslyn answers honestly towards Armin and Mika. 

"If I can help it then it won't be your death for either of you." Mika states while staring intensely at his adoptive sister. "Yeah, I want to be with you all. I don't want you to hold back because of me . . ." Armin starts squeezing Eren and Roslyn's hand slightly while looking down. "I-I want to be strong!" The blonde erupted causing the others to gasps at his outburst. Roslyn looks at the young blonde with admiration and a genuine smile overcomes her face. "Alright. Together then." Eren stands on his two feet looking at the three. Something within their eyes sparkled. It was hope. They wanted to hold on to that hope knowing that if they were dedicated to accomplishing their goal. Anything was possible. Especially if they all had each other's back. 

 

**∞∞∞**

 

_**1 Year Later** _

 

"Straighten those spines pissheads! The 104th cadet boot camp starts now! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm commandant Keith Shadis and you will grow to hate me!" Roslyn's waist length white hair flowed down her back. The small spring breeze gliding with it. "Training is gonna be a white knuckle ride through hell! If I've done my job, you'll be waking up in a cold sweat with memories of this place every night for the rest of your miserable lives!" Keith continues to shout his words going in one ear and out the other. Roslyn has definitely grown more mature. She developed medium sized breast, grew a couple of inches, and her eyes were a bit smaller  asking her appear a little less innocent.

"Here's where you ask yourself: am I a fighter? Or am I feed? Am I gonna be ground to pulpy human grist between Boulder size incisors? Or am I gonna be the one to bite!" Mika also took in the commander's words, but they didn’t register. This young man aged quite perfectly. His hair was slightly longer, grew a couple of feet taller, and had a pretty muscular build, but was still slim. He was definitely one of the most handsome cadets. He had females swooning and guys looking up to him with such admiration. As they stood in formation Mika was behind Roslyn. His thoughts wandered off to her instead of listening to the commander. Their not as close . . . well not how they use to be. Roslyn has become more distant and quiet towards him. She isn't the bubbly, sweet little girl he grew up with all that time ago. 

Roslyn has definitely changed her ambitions and her view of things. When the commander asked if they were fighters Roslyn couldn't help, but question herself. . . Was she a fighter? She has gotten stronger in the pass year. She was also determined, but not as determined as her brother. But, there was only one thing she desired to accomplished. Taking back her home that was overrun by the titans a year ago. Roslyn will do whatever it takes to make that goal become a reality. It isn't easy, hard truth. Passion's no guarantee you'll stick the landing. Unless you can transmute it to skill. When you're floored by the fundamentals all the heart in the world means absolutely nothing.

 

 

**∞∞∞**


	3. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐈𝐈: 𝐇𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐲’𝐬 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berholt and Reiner help Eren & Roslyn learn during training.

**∞∞∞**

 

The sun's natural beams flared on Roslyn's forehead. It was an extremely sunny day and most of the cadets were on on verge to passing  out from heat exhaustion. Roslyn on the other hand kept a completely calm facade, even though she was secretly dying on the inside. She wanted nothing more than this dreadful training to be over with. "Hey mop top!" Commander Keith's deep voice echoed in the cadets ears. He was towering over a particularly small blonde. Armin didn't age tremendously as the others. He looks slightly older now height wise, but overall he still carries a baby almost feminine face. 

"Sir!" Armin's usually soft voice shouts causing Roslyn's eyes to dart in his direction. During this year Armin and Roslyn have a . . . complicated relationship. It's more of a touchy relationship. Roslyn would of course make all the moves. The girl would kiss his cheek randomly, hug him from behind much to his embarrassment which only fueled her amusement. She would also hold his hand for no reason at all. And he lets her have this control over him. Somehow, Mika is always around when this happens, but he tries his best to distract himself from it. 

Over the past year Mika has finally come into terms with his feelings for his adoptive sister. He loves her more than anyone could ever know and a part of him was afraid. Not afraid of rejection, but afraid that she will find someone to love her in that sense. That he wouldn't get the chance to admit his feelings even if Roslyn constantly treats him like a brother. "What do they call you, maggot?" Keith interrogated harshly as another man appears walking pass the commander. He wore the Scouts uniform, but it was different from the others and had a unique design which indicated that he was of higher class. The man's chest was covered in amor and the Scouting Regiment Wings of Freedom was embroidered on his left peck. The entire uniform was black. 

He had short black hair and grey eyes. Stood at around 6'0. This mystery man resembled Mika very much, but he was much older and had a mature build to him. Let’s just say he is a very handsome man. Roslyn couldn't help, but gaze at him as he passes her. A spark erupted within the two. The man freezes his movement as he clutches his chest. Roslyn's feels a sharp pain in her head, but refrains from unnecessary movement. The man let’s out a breath as his face held confusion. His short black hair shadows over his eyes as he turns to face the young girl. 

His eyes widen at the sight. She was absolutely breathtaking in his eyes. The man thought the young girl definitely matured after all these years. The way her big ruby orbs stares up at him in confusion and curiosity he couldn't help, but find it utterly adorable. Recomposing himself he sends her a small smile which catches her off guard. With that he continues walking down the line with his hands in his pockets, but seems to be in deep thought.

‘ _Why is she here?'_ He thought as his heart races slightly from being near her. 

‘ _Who is he?'_ Roslyn thinks to herself being intrigued by the man. Suddenly, a loud crunching sound interrupts her thoughts. Glancing over in the direction of the disturbing noise she notices a red haired girl eating a . . . potato? Roslyn was indeed confused at her fellow comrade wondering why they thought now was a good time to eat their rations. The mystery soldier appears in Roslyn's sight once more as he watches the girl strangely. Keith stalks toward the potato girl and the man slowly walks up beside him. He held a amused glint in his grey orbs. 

"Someone's hungry." The man chuckles showing his award winning smile and Roslyn could hear the female cadets swooning in the background. Hearing his voice for the first time causes her to gasp slightly. It fits perfectly with his well defined facial structure. "What do you think you are doing?" Keith demands glaring at the red haired cadet. The girl stares at the commander for a couple of seconds and takes another bite from her potato. The mystery man scoffs in disbelief along with another girl winning chuckle. "Whoever she is. She's definitely got the balls." The man lets out casually and Keith glares at his partner, "Captain Zen." Zen shrugs his shoulders innocently not forgetting to send Keith a small smile.

Keith lets out a animalistic growl under his breath and turns back to the potato girl. Once he takes in her messy face and her silence deciding not to answer his question, his patience reels in. "You are officially on my shitlist! Just who the hell are you?!" Roslyn scoffs softly seeing that the girl clearly doesn't take being here seriously. She salutes with her potato in her hand, "Sasha Brause from Dopper village at your service! Reporting for duty Sir!" Sasha salutes with the potato still in her palm. Captain Zen decides to speak up, "Sasha Brause huh? And what is that your clutching in your right hand?" His voice was low and almost dangerous even. It's like he's a completely different person. Sasha swallows the chewed potato, that she was previously munching on, nervously.

"A steamed potato. It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir." Sasha confesses casually, but it was obvious that she was much more intimidated by Zen then Commander Keith himself. "The theft I understand, but here? Why eat it here of all places?" Zen asks her more clearly and she continues to stare ahead. "It looked quiet delicious and it was getting cold so I gave it shelter in my stomach sir." Zen tried his best to hold back his laughter. "Why? I can't comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?" Keith asks still in absolute shock. 

Sasha removes her hand from behind her back and rips the potato in half, "Here sir. Have half." Roslyn stares at the girl, shocked by such bravery. She couldn't quite comprehend her intentions, but she seems to be free spirited. "Have half? Really?" Keith states softly taking the potato from her hand. She gives him a goofy closed mouthed smile.

 

**∞∞∞**

 

"Man, I thought Shadis was gonna kill potato girl." Connie speaks as Eren, Armin, Marco, Mina, and Roslyn watch the scene before them. The brave potato girl had to run laps until sunset as a punishment for her improper behavior. Roslyn felt a small ounce of pity for the girl seeing her slow down with each lap. "I know. One hell of a first day." Roslyn sighs softly as she leaned against the wooden wall along with Eren. "It's funny. Being told to run until the sunset didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as losing meal privileges for the next five days." Eren states causing the small group to nod in agreement.

"I think she said she was from Dopper. If I remember right, that's a small hunting village, up in the mountains." Connie, a small boy with a buzz cut, voices to his fellow cadets. Before, anyone could comment on the matter they notice a wagon slowly making its way up the hill. Roslyn tilts her head slightly in pure curiosity. Taking a step forward she lazily extends a slim finger at the wagon, "What's that?" 

"Their dropouts. They prefer to work in the fields." Mina, a petite girl with black hair and grey eyes, answers her question sweetly. Roslyn glances at the girl and back at the wagon. She thought it was quite strange for them to drop out so soon. "But it's only the first day." Connie states his voice laced with confusion. "That's the way it is. If you can't handle the pressure, you gotta leave. I can't believe anyone would rather pull plants than fight." Eren clears the air causing the cadets to look at him. Roslyn had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. She never really understood Eren's way of thinking. He could be so harsh with his words without even realizing it. 

"I know about some of us, but you guys never mentioned where you're were from Eren and Roslyn." Marco fixes his posture turning around to face the two siblings. Roslyn gives the freckled boy a small smile, "The same as Armin, from Shinganshina." The white haired girl swiftly pulls Armin into her, wrapping her slim, but toned arm around his shoulder. He lets out a small squeal startled by the action. His cheeks then flush a deep red, "Roslyn. . ." He whines softly trying to get out of her grip. This causes a small giggle to erupt from her lips. After a few seconds he gives up deciding to snuggle into her arms for warmth. It's not like he didn't love it. "Oh wow. That means—" Marco blushes slightly at Roslyn and Armin's affection. "You guys saw it. You were there that day." Connie cuts him off quite rudely. Marco gasps and turns to face Connie's insensitive remark, "Hey, quiet!" 

"The colossal one. Did you guys see him?" Connie ignores the freckled cadet a bit too excited. Roslyn's eyes darken slightly, "Yeah, we did." Her voice was now monotone and not as cheery as before. Which sparks concern in Armin as he looks up at her slightly, her being a few inches taller than him. Seeing her discomfort about the colossal titan saddens him. Wrapping his slim arms around her waist he buries his face into her neck, trying to show her as much affection as possible. Roslyn notices this small, but meaningful action and smiles slightly at his comfort. 

 

**∞∞∞**

 

"Yeah okay. We saw the big guy." Eren states casually as they were now eating dinner in the dining hall. The two siblings presence formed a small crowd. Roslyn sat in between Mika and Eren. Armin was sitting in front of the trio as the rest of the cadets formed a crowd around them. "Whoa, seriously?" Thomas asks with wide eyes along with the rest of the boys. "Okay, exactly how tall was he?" Another guy voices the anticipation clearly killing him. "He stuck his head over the outter wall." Roslyn's voice enters their ears. Mika sat beside his sister listening quietly. He wasn't very fond of their topic, but he decided to just sit and observe making sure his two siblings were well.

"And the Armored Titan? The one that broke through wall Maria." Another random cadet asks loudly. Roslyn sighs softly to herself as their voices become distant. Drifting off into her own world she was feeling heavily drained. "You don't have to talk about it." A familiar voice brings her out of her trance. Turning her head slightly her eyes meet a pair of stoic grey ones. She sends him a small smile with a slight head nod, "I know. I'm just trying to be polite." Mika slightly frowns at her answer, but let's it go. He didn't want her to feel forced into talking about the most dreadful day of her life. "In all the panic it was just another titan to me." Eren says honestly looking up at the crowd. "No way. So what were they like?" Eren's breathing stops as he covers his mouth to stop his sobs from coming out. Roslyn's heart clenches causing a shaky breath to come from her plum lips.

"That's enough." Mika's monotone voice fills the dining hall. The black haired male looks over at Roslyn and decides to place his larger hand over her smaller one. Trying his absolute best to provide as much comfort to her as humanly possible. He knew he should have dragged the siblings away from this insensitive conversation while he had the chance. "Oh. . . We're sorry." Connie speaks up for the group sadly. Ashamed at the discomfort he was bringing the siblings. Eren comes back to reality and harshly bites his bread. "No. Those stupid titans. There really not that big a deal. If we focus on mastering the omnidirectional mobility gear they give us, then it's titan pay back time." Eren starts with this new wave of confidence causing Roslyn to look over at him with glossy eyes.

"I've waited years to be trained as a soldier. All the sudden, the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the scout regiment. Then, I'm sending the titans back to hell. I'm gonna butcher them all." Eren finishes his 'killing all the titans to save humanity' speech. Mika looks in his direction, his face held slight irritation as he continues to hold his sister's hand. "Hey are you crazy or something? Not that it's my business, but signing up for reconnaissance is like a death sentence." Everyone in the dining hall looks in the direction of the smooth voice. Jean Kirstein. Roslyn stares at his . . . facial expression. Which almost resembled a horse. 

Eren sends a glare his way, "I guess we'll see. Or at least I will. You seem content hiding in the Interior with MP's." Mika watches this situation warily knowing Eren could get out of hand sometimes. The young boy tended to let his temper get the best of him. "Look, I'm just speaking honestly here kid. I think it's better than being some loud mouth, bragger, tough guy, wannabe, pretending he's not as piss scared as the rest of us." Of course Jean's statement triggers a nerve within Eren causing the brown haired boy to be on his feet within seconds. "Eren." Mika calls for him, but is only ignored. Roslyn glances at her older brother. He was watching the two cadets, but she couldn't read his facial expression. His hand was protectively latched onto Roslyn's though. He looks prepared for anything.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Eren questions the ash blonde that continued to stay seated. "Stop it you guys." Marco pleads with the two not liking conflict. "Alright, sure. Makes no difference to me." Jean ignored his best friend getting up while placing his hands in his pants pockets, stalking towards Eren Jaeger. Suddenly, the bell rings indicating that dinner was over and it's time to head to your sleeping quarters. The two glare at one another for a couple of seconds and Jean sighs. "Hey, I apologize. Sorry for calling you names and dismissing your choice of career. Put it there kid, what do you say." Jean extends his hand in Eren's direction making Roslyn's brother sigh in return knowing he must call a truce. 

"Right. Yeah, I'm sorry as well." They clasp hands and Eren walks away. Roslyn and Mika decide to as well after she gave Armin a quick good-bye. Mika waits patiently for her allowing her to walk in front of him. As they were reaching the wooden door, Roslyn could feel Jean's burning stare. "Uh, excuse me!" His voice reaches her ears causing the two to turn around. Roslyn's long hair flips over her shoulder as she faces a now blushing Jean. Mika stood behind her glaring at Jean already knowing his intentions given the deep blush on his cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to drag Roslyn away from the hormonal teenager. 

"I just wanna . . . I mean . . . I've never seen anyone like you before. I mean ah . . . I, I'm sorry. You have really beautiful white hair." He stumbles over his words and a small blush rises on Roslyn's cheeks. She's never been complimented by her hair before. It's always been her face or body, but hearing a compliment like that made her feel. . . refreshed. "Oh, thank you very much." Roslyn gives him a genuine smile finding him not so bad after all. Jean gasps slightly as his blush deepens. Mika glances over at his sister and notices her small blush as well. Not liking this situation he decides to put a end to it. Mika passes the two not forgetting to take ahold of Roslyn's small wrist pulling her along with him, dragging the young girl out of the dining hall. If Roslyn had to be with anyone besides him. He wouldn't want it to be a horse face like Jean. 

"What are-" Roslyn tries to question, annoyance radiate in her voice. "No distractions." He states seriously as the two finally catch up with Eren. He reluctantly lets go of Roslyn's wrist as he goes to walk on the other side of his brother. "Eren. We should talk about what happened. . ." Mika starts the conversation maturely. "Could you lay off. It's no big deal." Eren states towards Mika causing Roslyn to snap out of her thoughts. "It's just that you get so worked up you don't think things through." Mika states honestly causing Roslyn to nod in agreement, "It's true." Eren has a short temper and can tend to not think situations through. 

"Again with this?" Eren eyes meet Mika's grey orbs and then he turns to look at Roslyn's. "If you insist on worrying, worry about how long your hair is." Eren says running his fingers through his sister's long white hair. "It's gonna catch up with you in a bad way when we start on the ODM's. You too, Mika." Eren decides to turn the tables. "But mostly Roslyn giving the fact that her hair is all the way down to her waist. It could become a huge problem." Roslyn rolls her eyes at his statement. The young girl had no intention of cutting her hair. "I could always put it up. . . It doesn't need to be cut." She states softly while twirling a hair strand around her slim finger. Her mind instantly floods back to Jean's compliment. Roslyn decides to disobey her brother's command.

"Roslyn, I don't won't you getting hurt. It's for the best." Eren tells her honesty causing her heart to sink slightly. She just nods deciding not to push the situation any further. She'll just wear it in a bun all the time if she has to. "Okay. I'll cut mine. How short should I go Roslyn?" Mika asks his sister for advice knowing that he wanted a haircut that she would approve of. Roslyn leans forward a bit examining her handsome brother. "Cut off a bit of the bangs and the same amount in the back." Roslyn gives him a small smile causing him to nod taking in her demand. For some reason his heart sped up at her words. He was going to cut it tonight and hoped she likes his new appearance.

"Okay, made it. Later Rose." Eren exclaims standing in front of the girls cabin. Roslyn nods slightly and goes to give Eren a hug. Once they pull apart they say their goodbyes and Eren turns to leave. Roslyn glances at Mika who was standing their like a trained body guard. "Um. . . Good night, Mika. Thanks for walking me home." Roslyn thanks him kindly while placing a hair strand behind her ear. He slightly frowns at her gesture. Mika has known his sister long enough to know all of her little habits. Putting a hair strand behind her ear indicated that she was nervous. He hoped he didn't make her feel such way. If anything he wanted Roslyn to be the most comfortable around him. 

"Good Night, Roslyn." With that he begins to walk away, but seems to be in deep thought. Roslyn watches him curiously wondering what was on his mind.

 

**∞∞∞**

 

"It's aptitude test time, so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and you'll be shipped to the fields!" His rough voice reaches the cadets ears. They were currently separated in small groups. The trio were all in different groups split away from one another. It was finally Roslyn's turn at the ODM gear and she was quite hesitant, but watching others boosted her confidence level. Grabbing a hair tie from her wrist she pulls her silky white hair into a messy bun. Walking towards the gear, her new friend Marco sends her an encouraging smile. "You can do it." Roslyn gives him what looks to be a genuine smile, but behind it, it couldn't be more unrealistic.  

Roslyn casually straps herself in. She was having one of those days. The days where she didn’t feel like herself. Almost as if there was a void in her heart. As if she didn't have a purpose. This only seems to occur when she thinks about a traumatic event in her life. Last night she had a quite disturbing dream about her father. . . She dreamt about her mother often. Hell, almost every night, but having a dream about her father was unfamiliar. It made her restless which prompt to her only getting three hours of sleep last night. Her eyes had dark circles around them. And occasionally she would slowly blink her ocean orbs, making it seem as if she could collapse any moment. 

After she tiredly straps herself in she sends Marco a small nod indicating that she was ready to be lifted. "Wait." A deep voice calls out. Roslyn didn't have to look up at know who the voice belonged to. She looks regardless seeing the tall lanky solider stalk in her direction. Once the brown haired male appears in front of her he reaches for the straps and tightens them making sure they were secure properly. "There. All set." He lets out casually and Roslyn couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips, "Thanks Bertholdt." Roslyn voices softly as she looks into his chocolate orbs. He takes in her state and frowns slightly at her rather pale appearance. Deciding to not question it he sends her a small nod returning to standing next to Reiner and Annie. Roslyn looks toward the trio noticing how often they were together. They must be rather close. 

Before she knew it, she was slowly being lifted off the ground. Her fellow comrades were sending her smiles and thumbs up making her slightly anxious. Roslyn relaxes and focuses on maintaining her balance. Once she was high enough her feet dangled from the ground and she successfully managed to not fall and humiliate herself. Roslyn casually balances on the practice gear un-phased. Bertholdt and Reiner gaze at her intently. Her comrades loud cheers startled her slightly causing her to jolt. This reflex causes her to fall forward, but before her face could make contact with the ground underneath her she quickly rebalances herself with widen eyes. Roslyn's long white hair falls from her bun and lands over her shoulders in the process.

"Awesome job, Roslyn!" Marco praises her while setting her down causing Roslyn to slowly nod. "Thanks, Marco." She voices politely unhooking herself from the aggravating gear. Sighing softly she walks forward annoyed that she was startled so easily. Apparently, she wasn't looking where she was going and ended up bumping into a back. "Sorry!" Bertholdt's voice reaches her ears causing her to cringe slightly at his tone. She was fond of the tall male, but it was a bit earlier to be that loud. Roslyn shakes her head, "No, it's my fault. I should have watched where I was going. Thanks for the help earlier." Her calm voice brings a blush to arise on Bertholdt's tan cheeks. "I-It's no problem. A-Anything for a friend." He tells her sweetly causing a genuine smile to overtake her lips. 

"But, in all seriousness. That was pretty badass." Roslyn begins playfully curious to what his reaction would be. Before, the sweaty male could respond a deep chuckle erupts from Reiner's lips. Roslyn turns her head in his direction completely forgetting that Reiner and Annie where there the entire time. He lightly punches her shoulder, "Hey language. Yeah, because hanging there is definitely a difficult skill." A soft laugh escapes from her genuinely finding him funny. "You did well for your first time. Keep it up." An emotionless feminine voice speaks up.  Roslyn glances at Annie and sends her a small nod before the blonde girl walked away.

Bertholdt reaches his hand forward, touching the long hair strands that hung off Roslyn's shoulders. "You might want to get this cut. It's going to be dangerous when we actually have to use the ODM devices." His voice was laced with worry as Roslyn looks up at him. Bertholdt attempts to read her facial expression, but it remained blank. Before, Roslyn could retaliate the yelling of Commander Keith captures their attention. "What is your major malfunction, Jaeger! Straighten yourself up!" Once Roslyn heard her last name she knew it was her brother. Walking in the direction of the shouts she is met with a large crowd. Maneuvering her way through, pushing sweaty teenagers in the process, Eren is in her view. 

Eren was hanging upside down on the ODM causing one emotion to be clear on Roslyn’s beautiful facial structure. Annoyance. Roslyn gazes around and notices some in the crowd were looking at him in disbelief while others were trying to hold back their laughter. Looking back ahead at him she lets out a small sigh. Despite her bitter mood, she felt pity for her brother. 

"Eren. . ." 

 

**∞∞∞**

 

"Just remember the basics and you should be fine. No need try any fancy maneuvers." Mika explains to Eren as he got in position to be lifted off the ground. Armin was currently by the lever waiting patiently for his signal. Roslyn stood beside him with her elbow resting on his shoulder. Her face held a blank expression as she observes the situation quietly. "Just focus on your balance, then distribute your weight evenly between the belts on your waist and your legs." Mika continues trying to explain in the best way he possibly can. He couldn't help, but quickly glance at Roslyn every now and then. He knew something was up with her. Unlike others he could read her like an opened book. Judging by her appearance she didn't sleep much last night which bothers him greatly. 

Eren looks over at Roslyn with a small blush on his cheeks. Roslyn stares back at him blinking slowly. The girl's facial expression neutral and unreadable. But, she could clearly read his eyes.  Her brother was nervous and wanted nothing more than his sister's help. Getting the message Roslyn leans off of her blonde friend and walks towards Eren. "Just relax. You'll be fine." She tries to calm him down a bit. He reaches out indicating that he wanted to hold her hands. She places her small ones in his as he takes a deep breath. To be completely honest Roslyn hasn't seen Eren this vulnerable in quite a while. Her heart aches at his nervousness and wanted nothing more than him to succeed. "Loosen up your stance a little bit. If I could do it, I know that you can." Armin butts in causing Roslyn to look his way. His cheeks were a tint of red as his eyes meet Roslyn. She sends him a genuine smile causing him to send one in return. 

"Now, repeat the orders you were just given." Roslyn instructs her brother causing him to look back over to her. " A l-loose stance but b-balanced. . ." He looks into Roslyn's eyes for approval and once she gives him a nod Armin prepares to turn the lever. "Let's give it a shot, Armin." Mika sends the blonde his signal. Roslyn could feel his shaky hands in her small palms. She could see why. If he didn't pass this test, then off to fields for him. Armin nods and begins to lift the lever twisting it around until Eren's feet were off the ground. Roslyn watches her brother carefully and decides to let go of his hands slowly. Once she is sure that he wouldn't fall she takes a couple of steps back. Roslyn was on the verge of a smile, but it fades when she notices her brother wobbling forward and before she could react him in time . . . he falls forward, his head hitting the ground quite harshly.

 

**∞∞∞**

 

Everyone was currently in the dining hall enjoying supper. Some rather than others. "Hey, Daz. He was talking big about butchering all the titans, but he got real quiet after ODM training, didn't he? I guess it's the fields for him tomorrow. Can't keep wasting food on the useless." A brown haired boy mocks causing Roslyn to send him a cold glare. She was sitting beside her sullen brother while Mika and Armin sat in front of the two siblings. Eren's head was bandaged and ever since then Roslyn's motherly instincts kick in causing her to be a little overprotective. Her small hand was running small circles on his lower back. He didn't acknowledge it physically, but mentally he felt at peace in his mind for a short amount of time. 

Roslyn grew wary of his quietness hoping it wasn't because of those jerks. He was rather upset that he could’nt accomplish a simple task. Ever since the incident Roslyn has been wide awake. Of course she was still drained, but she didn't want another slip up like before to happen again. Roslyn felt that Eren injured himself, because she wasn't alert. "Eren." Mika captures his attention tapping his slim finger on the wooden table. Eren jumps slightly which is followed by a small wince. "Worrying won't solve a thing. There's still time to get some practice in the morning." Armin reassures brightfully causing Roslyn to quickly glance at him. 

"Yeah, Armin's right. Don't give up just yet." Roslyn voices softly causing him to look at her noticing worry written all over her pale face. Eren couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he continues to sulk deeper into depression. "How pathetic. . . How am I supposed to kill them if I can't even stand up straight." Eren notes more to himself with his arms crossed in front of him. Now it was Roslyn's turn to sigh, "Eren, it's fine. You'll get it." Roslyn tries once again to boost his confidence. "It might be time to let that dream die." Mika says coldly causing Roslyn's head to jerk in his direction. Eren and Armin stare at him in pure shock. Mika continues to look down at his food practically feeling Roslyn glare into his soul. 

"What do you mean?" Eren asks in disbelief fixing his posture. "I think you both should give up this attempt to be a soldier." Mika answers honestly. His voice still monotone and emotionless as usually. "There is lot more to fighting and combat than just throwing your life away in vain." Mika finally decides to look at the siblings. Roslyn stares at him with a upset expression. "What are you saying, Mika? We've come to far to just give up now." Roslyn tells him honestly. For some reason his eyes soften at her distress. "After everything we saw that day, after what happened to our mom. . ." Eren begins trying to bury that awful memory. "You're insane if you think I'm just gonna walk away." Eren finishes causing Roslyn to nod along with him. That's something they both agreed on. Before, Roslyn wanted to join the Scouts to make a difference. To help save humanity. Now, all she could think about was revenge. 

Roslyn wanted nothing more than to make the titans suffer. The way they make her suffer after she lost her parents. She could care less at how selfish it sounds. The circumstances are different now. And for Mika to say something like this makes her heart ache. "I get it. But it doesn't matter how determined you are." Mika adds on causing Eren to growl underneath his breath. "What are trying to say?" Armin joins in softly feeling a bit overwhelmed. Roslyn looks in his direction and notices how uncomfortable he looks. He never liked conflict. If anything he just wishes that everyone could just get along. Armin also hated when the three people he cared most about fought.

"Whether or not you are fit to be a soldier isn't up to you." Mika looks into Roslyn's ruby orbs and back at Eren's green ones. Deciding she's had a enough of this meaning less conversation she abruptly rises from her seat. Her white bangs shadows over her eyes causing everyone in the mess hall to look in their direction. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. It's disappointing." With that Roslyn walks out of the mess hall ignoring the stares. She knew that if she were to stay in there any longer and hear Mika sprout more nonsense she would completely lose her mind. Once she was outside, she felt relieved. As if she could finally breath again. Slowly walking down the steps she decides to take a walk. If anything she needed to clear her clouded mind.

"Oi." Roslyn freezes her movements instantly finding the voice familiar. Turning around she is met with Captain Zen. He wore a simple white dress shirt with black trousers that resembled a silk material. Which indicates that he acquired good financials. His hands were stuffed in his pants pockets as he stares at the beautiful girl before him. "Rough night?" He questions deciding to walk towards her. Roslyn watches him completely disregarding to salute him. "Yeah. . ." Her voice was quiet and held a bit of uncertainty. Zen sighs softly and nods. "Same here." His deep voice reaches her ears. 

"Regardless, it's not safe to be wandering around at this time. You should be in your cabin. It's almost curfew." Zen talks smoothly scolding the younger female. Roslyn continues to stare up at him as Zen looks down at her quietly. He seems to be in deep thought, but Roslyn couldn't help the feeling that washed over her when he met his grey orbs. Zen stares at her as if he's seen her before. As if he couldn't believe she was right here in front of him. As if they are finally reunited after all of these years. . . 

 

**∞∞∞**

 

"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?" Commander Keith questions the young cadet as he towers beside him. Roslyn stood among the crowd watching her brother intently. Last night was a restful night for her. She definitely felt more energized this morning than she was yesterday. Her conversation with Captain Zen still remained in her thoughts though. . . 

"Yes, sir!" Eren yells with sweat glistening his forehead. Roslyn snaps out of her daze and back at the situation at hand. She was standing in between Bertholdt and Armin. The young blonde was feeling quite clingy today so his hand was constantly latched into hers. Mika stood on the other side of Armin and focused his attention on his brother, hoping he succeeds. "Proceed." With those finally words, Eren Jaeger, was being lifted from the ground below him. He was off to a wobbly start, but after a couple of seconds he maintains balance. The crowd was dead silence for almost 10 seconds. Then, that's when the crowd lost their marbles. Loud cheers erupted from his fellow comrades. Roslyn smiles widely at their encouragement while giving Armin's hand a gentle squeeze. But, her bright smile slowly fades when she notices her brother wobbling more than before. She felt as if something wasn't right. 

Eren tumbles and abruptly falls backwards causing everyone in the crowd to gasp. "Eren. . ." Armin calls out in a soft voice. Roslyn lets out a small sigh losing hope for her older brother. Eren looks around in the crowd that formed around him for his sister and once their eyes meet her heart breaks. Those beautiful green orbs she adores where now glassy. Roslyn could see his tears threatening to fall and as much as he hated to admit it he wanted to be comforted by his only sister. He felt as if he failed Roslyn. The whole point of joining the Regiment was to join it together. She couldn't do this without all of her family. 

"No! Not yet! Once more! I can do it!" Eren pleads to the Commander after he saw the slight worry in his sister's eyes. "Lower him." Commander Keith commands causing Eren to fall on all fours. Sitting up he places his closed fists on his knees, "I . . . I'm finished." He notes to himself  softly looking at the ground. Armin looks away from the sight and squeezes Roslyn's arm. This action causes her to look over at him. "Hey, it's going to be fine." Roslyn comforts the blonde male as he slightly looks up at her. His words told her okay, but his eyes told a completely different story. Roslyn pulls him into her causing a whimper to escape his lips. "Do you trust me?" She asks softly causing him to nod almost immediately. 

"Wagner, please exchange belts with Mr. Jaeger." Keith instructs the dark blonde and he immediately complied with a 'Yes Sir'. Once the two switch gears Eren is lifted once again. This one without difficulty. Armin reveals a bright smile at his friend's success. "Your equipment was defective. If given a piece of functional gear, you might not be worthless after all." Keith examines the broken equipment within his grasp. "Quarter master didn't notice this broken clasp. I'll have to visit the supply depot, and crack a couple skulls." He finishes causing Roslyn to let out a breath of relief. 

"Leave it to him to still accomplish it. Even with busted gear." Roslyn voices aloud causing Reiner, Bertholdt, and Armin to chuckle. "You got that right. The kid's got heart." Reiner admits honestly causing Roslyn to look up at the buff blonde. "Surprisingly, that does get you pretty far." He continues causing Roslyn to send him a goofy smile. "It looks like things worked out for him." Bertholdt butts in while still staring ahead. This causes a small nod from Roslyn. So far things have worked out in their favor. Lets hope they can keep up that cycle. "Oh look, his eyes are saying, check me out." Armin decides to speak up with a giggle. Mika watches his brother with content. Glad things did work out in his favor. That means they wouldn't have to get separated which he was more than relieved for. 

 

**∞∞∞**

 

The passing cadets were giving their 3D maneuver devices a go where the real action would start. Eren was doing many types of flips at an incredible speed. Mika was riding along side him quietly as he would occasionally check behind him to make sure Roslyn and Armin were well. As for Roslyn and Armin she decided to take it slow as they fell behind most of the cadets. Armin was still new at it and she didn't want him getting hurt. Knowing that he would want to be up in the front of by Eren's side. 

"Hey Roslyn. . ." Armin speaks so soft that she almost didn't catch him. She sends him a nod indicating she was listening. "Do. . . Do you believe that there is a future beyond the walls?" His voice was laced with uncertainty hoping the question didn't anger her. Roslyn was taken back by the sudden question, but answers nonetheless. "I do. . . I believe that we have chance. That we can be free and not be surrounded by death. . ." Armin stares over at his best friend with pure admiration. And she meant what she said. She believes that this cruel world could get rid of the source to their problems. The titans. And as said before. . . She will not rest until they are exterminated. 

 

**∞∞∞**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter to this series! More are to come! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! :)


End file.
